


Beyond the Gate

by sunshineScavenger



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineScavenger/pseuds/sunshineScavenger
Summary: Poetry based on Atlas: Year 1 by sleeping at last.





	Beyond the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Sun by sleeping at last  
> url=https://youtu.be/_y8iJ_8SoI0

_With golden string_

_Our universe was clothed in light_

 

Rose Lalonde was never one to listen to fear.

Even with the Horrortenders and the darkness and her family’s desperate cries, she never listened to the small voice that told her she was broken. She would never give into the darkness, not again. Never again.

The new universe was filled with stars, each made with a little bit of her hope.

\---

_Pulling at the seams_

_Our once barren world now brims with life_

 

John Egbert was made of wind.

He was made of childhood and freedom and the breath of a dying planet. He was not surrounded by it, or simply controlling it. He found the air that fed a child’s dreams, and became it.

The new universe was filled with tears, each made with a little bit of his life.

\---

_That we may fall in love_

_Every time we open up our eyes_ `

 

Dave Strider would never break himself again.

He hid for so long. He was a Knight, a fighter for himself and the world and the sanity of thousands. He had broken countless timelines, countless pieces of himself into the endless nothingness. But now, he has a hand to hold.

The new universe was filled with centuries, made with his broken, endless void.

\---

_I guess space, and time_

_Takes violent things, angry things_

_And makes them kind_

 

Jade Harley knew.

She ran through the prize and saw her friends scatter to the sky. She saw the end of an age, the beginning of home and trust and she held worlds in the palm of her worn down hand.

The new universe was filled with worlds, each made with a splinter of her broken heart.

_\---_

_The dust of dust_

_We are the apple of God’s eye_

_We are infinite as the universe we hold inside_

 

The rainbow had decorated the walls of stone for too long.

One last mutant, eyes glowing in a color that shouldn’t exist, took the hands of his heart and became the time he never had.

One last sun, eyes brimming with tears, took the hands of her voice and became the stars she had always loved.

Two last sisters, made of love of war, were woven into the new universe as the brightest light of them all.

One last paradox split the old universe at a whim. He was all, and nothing. He was dead and alive, and he dissolved into the binary he loved.

One kind spirit watched as the world ended, and she glided into the light with a peaceful smile. She had finally gotten her wish.

Thousands of souls finally found peace, in a place where it didn’t exist. If you listen, you can hear them singing.

A queen and a vagabond studied the fractured pieces of their lives and laughed. There was nothing for them there.

And for the mirth? One last battle cry split his throat as the warrior finally fell.

The rainbow was gone, and the world bled royal.

\---

_With golden string_

_Our universe was brought to life_

_That we may fall in love_

_Every time we open up our eyes._

 

The weaving was complete, and the Muse looked at the dust of her life.

The stars will always shine, fed from the soul of a Seer.

The grass will always grow, spread through the life of an Heir

The clock will continue its march, fed from the heart of the Knights

And the sun will always shine, created from the pain of a Witch who remembered.

 

The tapestry glimmered green and gold.


End file.
